24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 3:00am-4:00am/India
| author = Ruchika Roy | director = Karan Boolani }} After the ATU's latest lead goes cold, Roshan Sherchan demands that Jai Singh Rathod execute Shibani Mallick, or he will release the virus. The ATU do their best to find the location of the next virus tube, and Zara Owais is able to trace Roshan through money trails. However, things to do not go to plan for the ATU. Episode guide The following takes place between 3:00am and 4:00am. Events occur in real time. 03:00:10 searches for the name Anjali Sharma]] Maya tells Jai Singh Rathod that although Haroon Sherchan used her, he never hid his intentions from her. She tells him to go, and he leaves the interrogation room. Zara Owais searches the Department of Citizen Informatics database for Anjali Sharma, and finds the address of a flat on Warden Road. She says the flat was registered in the name of Omkar Shrestha, Maya's father. Jai and Vedant Acharya leave for the address. Zara notes that Anjali is a famous fashion designer who lives in , and Mihir finds her on the immigration database, noting she arrived in two days ago. He gets her phone number and Shibani Mallick asks him to connect her to Anjali. speaks to Shibani Mallick]] In Anjali's flat, she picks up the phone and Shibani identifies herself. Anjali thinks it is a prank call, but Shibani asks her about Roshan Sherchan, who sends her money every month. Anjali says Roshan is in prison, and Shibani explain that he escaped. Anjali says she hasn't had anything to do with Roshan for years and hangs up. Mihir tells Shibani that whoever Anjali calls with her phone, they will be able to trace. Anjali then dials Vasu and tells him that Shibani Mallick called her from the Anti Terrorist Unit, asking about Roshan. Vasu tells her he will come to her flat, and not to do anything until he arrives. Mihir traces the call and Zara identifies Vasu, but they are unable to trace his location. enters the apartment]] At Roshan's apartment, Maddy gains access to a security system. Jai and Vedant reach Anjali's building, and they make their way upstairs. Anjali finishes her wine and answers the doorbell, and Vasu enters. He checks the rooms, and says she must come with him to Roshan's apartment. Vasu's phone then rings and he gives Anjali a call from Roshan. He asks how she is, and says he wishes he could see her. She says she will come to his apartment, but he tells her it is too late. He asks for her forgiveness for what he is about to do, and Vasu then shoots her. Roshan tells Vasu to wait, and watches Jai on the CCTV of the building that Maddy has hacked into. Roshan tells Vasu to hide on the 12th floor to avoid Jai and Vedant. finds Anjali dead]] Jai reaches the apartment just after Vasu leaves and finds Anjali dead. Vedant realises Roshan got to her first, and Jai says the murderer must still be around. They begin to search. Vasu says he will make his way to the roof of an adjacent building, and tells Roshan that Mallick from the ATU knows about him. Roshan tells Vasu to go to Dadar Station and plant a virus tube there. Vedant tells Jai the building guard was asleep and saw nothing, and says he will check the CCTV. Anjali's phone then rings and Jai picks it up, and Roshan asks to speak to Aditya Singhania, threatening to release the virus if Jai refuses. Jai tells him to hang on. orders the death of Shibani Mallick]] Prithvi Singhania brings Aditya Singhania the call from Jai and Roshan. Aditya answers, and Roshan explains he has organised another virus attack within the hour, in a more crowded place than the hotel. He says that he will give them the virus location, if in return Jai kills Shibani Mallick before 4am. Aditya says it is out of the question, but Roshan implores him to look at the Hotel Gateway Residency and imagine that crisis in a more crowded place. 03:12:39...03:12:40...03:12:41...03:12:42.... 03:19:40 speaks to Aditya Singhania]] Aditya calls Jai and says he won't give in to Roshan's demand, and asks why he wants Shibani dead. Jai explains that Roshan wants revenge on both him and Shibani, and advises the PM to agree to the demands in order to buy them some time. Aditya reluctantly agrees but says nothing is to happen to Mallick. Roshan calls back, and Aditya asks what guarantee he will give not to release the virus. Roshan says there is none, but there will at least be a chance he won't. He asks for Aditya's decision, and asks how he wants it done. Roshan explains that Jai must be the one to pull the trigger. Vedant is briefing some ATU agents on searching the building, and Jai explains that they have to go back to base as Roshan made a demand. He says that he wants Mallick dead to stop a virus tube being released. enters Dadar Station]] Vasu calls Roshan, who asks him to hide the tube in the station and fix the timer for 45 minutes. He tells Vasu to come back straight away after, as they have a lot of work to do. Vasu hangs up and enters the station, carrying a bag. At the ATU, Jai and Vedant return and enter the conference room. Shibani follows them in and Jai tells her about Roshan's call and his demand to have her killed. Shibani is shocked, and Jai receives a link to a video of a timer counting down from 40 minutes. is questioned]] In an interview room, Siddharth Saigal reviews some papers, and tells Devyani Bhowmick that her meeting with Dhruv Awasthi could not have been a coincidence. He explains that while they were engaged, Dhruv was associated with an arms dealer, but Devyani says she knew nothing about his work. She says after they broke off the engagement she remained in good friends with him, and he explains that because of Dhruv 400 people are dying. She says she wants to help them, as she is a doctor, and won't tolerate being treated like a criminal. see footage of the virus timer]] Shibani Mallick addresses the ATU floor, explaining Roshan will release another tube of virus in 40 minutes. Jai connects the video feed of the timer to the big screen, and Zara says it will be impossible to trace the location through the feed. Shibani angrily shouts at her, and Zara qualifies her comment, saying that she might be able to narrow down the location. Jai comforts Zara, and they zoom in on the video feed. Vedant notices the timer is behind glass, and asks Zara to isolate the reflection. They notice two different people standing in front of the glass, and Jai deduces that it is a weighing machine at a railway station. leaves to carry out his mission]] Jabbar, one of Roshan's men, is packing up a bag of guns and preparing to leave. Roshan tells him the video of Jai killing Shibani must be clear, as he wants to share it with the world. Jabbar then leaves. At the Hotel Gateway Residency, Naman Dixit tells Veer Singh Rathod that Gyan Thakkar doesn't have much time left. Veer goes in to see Gyan, who is struggling to breathe. He warns Veer that the guests may not be able to bear the pain, and tells him to call Mallick. dies]] She answers her phone, and Veer tells her the situation has got worse, and asks her permission to use ATU's suicide capsules to give the guests easier deaths. She refuses, and he says she would change her mind if she could see Gyan's condition. At that moment, Gyan cries out, and Veer rushes through to find him dead. Veer watches as Chang continues coughing, and Shibani remembers Gyan's words about not living to see the mission through. and Mihir mourn Gyan]] Zara gives Jai the train schedules, outlining the busiest stations, and Jai asks her to scan the security cameras at those locations. Shibani approaches and tells Jai about Gyan, and Mihir becomes upset and walks away. Zara goes after him, and they hug each other, in tears. Siddharth Saigal then enters the conference room angrily, saying that complying with Roshan's demand is nonsense. Jai says that the virus will not be released, and Shibani will not be harmed, if they focus on finding Roshan. notices a spike in web traffic]] At Roshan's apartment, Maddy notices that the ATU are monitoring the internet traffic at train stations. Roshan orders her to stop them. Zara tells Jai that Dadar Station's internet node is consuming more internet traffic than the other stations, indicating that someone has hacked the CCTV server. Jai tells her to narrow down to the cameras covering platforms and weighing machines. He then gets a call from Roshan, who congratulates him on identifying Dadar Station. He tells him to stop monitoring the station, or the virus will be released. Zara is kicked out of the CCTV by Maddy, and Jai tells them to only do things that Roshan and his team of hackers will not notice. Zara notices that Jai is especially tense. looks at a picture of her son]] Shibani looks at a picture of her and her son. Jai enters and says the threat is part of their job, and Shibani says she knows. He gives her a bulletproof jacket to wear. Zara manages to get into Roshan's server by getting past the firewall. She notices a transaction from Roshan to Yotam, and tracks the IP address to Roshan's current location. Siddharth tells to get his team ready and go with Vedant. briefs the ATU agents]] Downstairs, Jai is briefing the ATU agents, telling them to blend into the crowd and scan all the weighing machines at Dadar Station. They leave, and Siddharth tells Jai that they found Roshan's location. Roshan then calls Jai and tells him that Shibani's time is up. He orders him to take her to Ray Road. Siddharth tells Shibani she doesn't need to go, but Shibani insists she must in case anything goes wrong. She says if anything happens to her, he must take care of Kabir and her mother. He says nothing like that will happen, and she leaves. and on their way to find Roshan]] On the way to Roshan's apartment, Vedant gets a call from Mihir who connects in agent Abhishek. Vedant tells him to get to the station fast, and Mihir gives Vedant a satellite feed of Roshan's location. Zara says she needs Mallick's approval for an infrared scan, and wonders where she is, but Vedant tells her to seek Saigal's approval instead. Mallick gets a call from Aditya Singhania, who tells her he admires her courage. She assures him that the ATU will control the situation, and he describes her as a model agent. Saigal then sends Jai a live feed of Vedant's operation. make their way through the parking lot]] Vedant and his team arrive at a parking structure and notice three armed guards. Maddy just misses them on the camera feed, and reports no unusual activity at the station to Roshan. He notices their connection is very slow, and wonders if the ATU got past their firewall. The ATU agents move into position, and Zara tells them that the thermal imagery revealed movement on the fourth floor corridor. They take out the three guards, and move through the lobby. remembers her encounter with Dhruv Awasthi]] In the car with Jai, Shibani remembers that she threatened Dhruv Awasthi with exposure to the virus, but he didn't look scared at all. Jai tells her not to overthink anything, and just wait for Roshan to be captured. Vedant takes out another guard on the stairs and reaches the fourth floor. Maddy realises that someone has breached the firewall, and reboots the system. Roshan calls Jai and rebukes him for trying to be smart. He directs Jai to a cement warehouse. Vedant takes out the last guard outside of Roshan's room. and Shibani arrive at the warehouse]] Jai and Shibani drive to the warehouse. Jabbar, aiming a rifle at them from a rooftop, watches them arrive. The ATU team blow open the door and enter to find an empty room with a switching node. Roshan tells Jai he underestimated him, saying he warned Jai that he would not be able to save Mallick. He says he has a remote detonator in his hand. At Dadar Station, Abhishek checks the weighing machines. As Maddy reboots her systems, the video feed cuts out. Abhishek tells them that without the visuals they won't be able to identify the machine. taunts Jai]] Shibani realises there is nothing they can do. Jai angrily hits his steering wheel, and they get out of the car. Roshan calls again, asking Jai if he feels scared, like a trapped animal. He says he felt the same in prison, and watching his brother die. Jai says to take revenge on him, not Shibani, and Roshan laughs. Shibani grabs the phone and asks for the exact location of the virus or she won't move. Roshan tells them which machine the virus is in, but says he won't give them the disarming code until Shibani dies. He asks her if she is ready to die, and directs her into the warehouse. 03:48:30...03:48:31...03:48:32...03:48:33... 03:54:58 gives Jai a message for her son]] Jai and Shibani enter the warehouse, and she asks him to tell Siddharth that Kabir is allergic to peanuts. She gives him her phone, saying it has a message on it for Kabir. prepares for her death]] Roshan calls, asking Jai to put the phone on speaker. He orders Jai to take out his pistol, and as he hesitates, Shibani implores him to do it. She reminds Jai that if he doesn't kill her, then thousands of people will die. She reaches for the gun, but Roshan insists that Jai be the one to shoot her. He orders her to her knees, and watches on the video as she complies. He tells Jai to put his pistol on her head, and she guides Jai's hand to do it. She takes out the picture of her son, holding it to her chest, as Roshan orders Jai to pull the trigger. sees a vision of her family]] Shibani says she is ready, and then she hears her son's voice. She looks up and sees Kabir and Nupur waving at her from across the warehouse. She waves back, but a gunshot rings out, as Jai shoots her in the head. She falls to the ground, dead. 03:59:57...03:59:58...03:59:59...04:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Ashish Vidyarthi as Roshan Sherchan * Surveen Chawla as Maya * Manasi Rachh as Maddy * Sakshi Tanwar as Shibani Mallick * Harsh Chhaya as Siddharth Saigal * Sudhanshu Pandey as Vedant Acharya * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania * Raaghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Madhurima Tuli as Devyani Bhowmick * Sumit Kaul as Gyan Thakkar * Akshay Ajit Singh as Veer Singh Rathod * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Gunjan Malhotra as Zara Owais Also starring * Pavitra Sarkar as Vasudev Varma * Kishor Chandra Shrivastav as Naman Dixit * Krishna Kumar Bisht as Chang * Jayesh Raj as Abhishek * Kundan Roy as Jabbar * Kavita Ghai as Anjali Sharma * Chetan Jawale as Kabir Mallick (flashback only) * Usha Jeyrajani as Nupur Mallick (flashback only) Uncredited * Ribbhu Mehra as ATU agent Production staff * Based on the U.S. series "24" created by: ** Joel Surnow ** Robert Cochran * Executive produced by Imagine Television * Written by ** Howard Gordon ** Evan Katz * Principal scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Scriptwriter: ** Ruchika Roy * Dialogue writer: Niranjan Iyengar * Additional dialogue writer ** Athar Nawaaz * Script editor: Udayan Bhat * Creative supervision: B.R. Sharan * Casting director: Roshmi Banerjee * Costume designer: Gopika Gulwadi * Line producer: Sanaullah Khan * Production controller: Ruchika Roy * Editor: Bhakti Mayaloo * Action director: Allan Amin * Music director: Raju Singh * Sound designer: Shahaab Alam * Re-recording mixer: Rhitwik Raj Pathak * Post production studio: Futureworks Media Ltd. * Associate director: Nidhie Sharma * First assistant director: Rao Suhaib Khan * Post producer: Sachin D. Bhanushali * Chief financial officer (RDP Television): Atul Joshi * Production designer: Saini S. Johray * Director of photography: Jitan Harmeet Singh * Additional cinematography: Anil Devaiah * Executive producer ** Howard Gordon ** Sandeep Shandilya * Associate producer: Udayan Bhat * Co-producer: Ajinkya Deo (RDP Television) * Series director: Abhinay Deo * Producer: Anil Kapoor * Episode director: ** Karan Boolani Background information and notes * This episode is largely based on and . See also * 3:00am-4:00am (disambiguation) Day 218 218